


Broken record

by verybadidea



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: Tyrell finds Elliot's "CDs" collection by accident.Elliot doesn't want him to know the truth.There are ways to make him talk.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Broken record

"Thanks for letting me use your shower."

Elliot looked up from his bed, legs still tangled in sheets. If he didn’t already know Tyrell’s body by heart, the cigarette between his lips would have fallen and burnt down the flat. The man looked stunning with just a towel around his hips, water still dripping down from his chest and hair. Elliot could also smell his own shower gel from where he was sitting, whereas he himself was still smelling like sex and sweat.

He returned to earth and took a drag. "Sure."

Tyrell smirked. _He knows the effect he has on me_ , Elliot thought. He should have joined him in the shower.

Tyrell started to make his way back to the bathroom but then abruptly stopped. "Elliot?"

He was still staring. "Yeah?"

"Can I... borrow your clothes?"

A very vivid image of Tyrell wearing his hoodie crossed his mind. "What?"

"Yeah, last night we— we were quite efficient. I'm afraid I can't use my own clothes for work. And I need to be there..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "There was 7 minutes ago."

The image was still there. "Ok," Elliot said in a very low voice. He gestured to his drawer near the bed. "Pick whatever you want."

Tyrell smirked again and moved towards him, standing now next to the bed. He raised his hand to Elliot's mouth, who stopped breathing. He picked up the cigarette between his fingers and bent down to put a kiss on his lips, before putting it back.

"Thanks," he whispered still smiling. He leaned back before turning to the drawer and started rummaging through the clothes.

Elliot couldn't get enough of him.

"Do you own anything that isn't black?" Tyrell asked after a moment, frowning.

"I have a grey shirt somewhere."

He rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pair of black tight pants and the said grey shirt, who clearly hadn't been used in a while. "That would do." He looked deeper into the drawer. "Do you have a tie?"

Elliot didn't answer.

"Never mind."

Tyrell started to put the pants on under his towel — _his_ pants, with no underwear, Elliot had to remember how to _breathe_ — when:

"I don't think we are the same size."

"It'll work out. If you crack them I'll buy new ones."

_Please don't, I want this one now._

Putting the shirt on was more complicated. He struggled a bit with it —Elliot half laughing, half admiring the beautiful show in front of him— but as he managed to throw it on, he bumped his elbow against the drawer. A round object that was on it fell and started to roll onto the floor.

"Shit."

Tyrell tried to catch it but it was already under the bed. He got to his knees and stretched out to catch the object. Elliot had to force himself to not do things he would do to Tyrell in that position.

"Got it!" Tyrell finally exclaimed after a moment. "Oh wait— there's something else in there, must have fallen too."

It was too late when Elliot’s brain proceeded the information. Tyrell was on his feet holding his CDs collection, already rummaging through it.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes shining. "‘The Doors’? Really? I thought you were younger than me."

Elliot’s panic started to grow. "Wait—"

" _Oh_. You have the Pixies!"

Tyrell was actually excited like a child, that wasn’t the moment to find him _cute_.

"Tyrell, give it back—"

"We have to listen to it. I haven’t seen this album in years." He looked at Elliot, hopeful.

"We— we can’t."

Tyrell lost his smile. "We can’t?"

"The CDs. They’re— They’re broken."

"All of them?"

"All of them," Elliot assured.

Tyrell frowned. "Why are you keeping them, then?"

"Uh…" Elliot slowly crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the drawer, looking for inspiration. "Sentimental value."

Tyrell tilted his head, his face darkening. "You know, Elliot." He sharply closed the collection, and tossed it on the bed. "I’ve been fucking you long enough to know when you’re lying."

_Fuck._

"And you are."

Tyrell moved closer, climbing slowly onto the bed, placing himself on top of him. Elliot was so focused on Tyrell’s face staring intensively at him that he didn’t even think to move.

"And I really don’t appreciate it when you lie to me, Elliot." 

His hands were now on each side on his face, knees next to his hips, Tyrell towering him from head to toe.

"What are you hiding?"

Elliot swallowed hard. "Nothing, it’s just—"

"I have ways," Tyrell interrupted him in a low and rough voice, "to make you talk." He bent down further and slowly kissed Elliot’s jaw, before grazing his skin with his teeth.

"Tyrell…"

Elliot tried to move but Tyrell was too close to him. His body heat and his scent were too overwhelming. He could already feel his blood pumping under his skin.

"I want to know the truth," Tyrell continued. He slid his hand between their bodies, reaching for Elliot’s crotch, already hard. "I want to know everything about you. So _you will_ tell me."

Elliot let you a high-pitched moan when Tyrell started to move his hand over the sheets that were still covering him. "Fuck, Tyrell—"

"I will tease you till you can’t stand it, Elliot," Tyrell said, pupils dark.

The friction was starting to get too much, too _soon_. He needed to release, and _fast_. Elliot tried to move his arms but Tyrell was quicker than him. He used his other hand to catch Elliot's wrists and put his arms above his head, holding him tight against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tyrell grunted even lower. He moved his hips and his own erection was now almost painfully rubbing against Elliot's. "You won’t come until I decide to."

Elliot's back was starting to arch against his will, searching for more friction, a whimper leaving his mouth. "Tyrell, please…" 

Tyrell slid his free hand under the sheets between them. "You will fucking tell me what these CDs are." His fingers were now in direct contact with Elliot’s skin, the warm touch making him moan harder. He grabbed his now painfully hard cock and slowly, _too slowly,_ stroked the length.

"Fuck, Tyrell—"

"Is it one of your ex? Sending you playlists for your birthday or some shit?"

"Wha—"

Elliot was cut by Tyrell’s thumb passing over his slit already leaking, his words replaced by a low groan from deep within his chest.

"Because if I learn their name, Elliot, and you will tell me. I will hunt them down and they’ll never be able to send you a thing."

Elliot was so close to the edge but not quite there _yet_. He was about to lose his mind if Tyrell kept doing that. He licked his dried lips, panting. "Please, faster, I can't— It’s just some files."

Tyrell stopped his movements, confused. "Files?"

Elliot let out a whimper at the loss. "Don’t stop Tyrell, fuck, I'm so close— files, hacking files. Whatever I find on people, I burn it and keep it."

"Under your bed?"

"Under my _fucking_ bed."

It wasn’t long before Tyrell was kissing him hard and impatient. To his relief, his cock finally found back Tyrell's hand, and the man was happily obliging him. Giving him exactly what he needed, he stroke him faster and faster, pre-cum glistening all over his skin. He rapidly came in Tyrell’s hand with a groan. The man finally freed his arms, and grabbed his face to deepen the kiss.

"Fuck," Elliot said out of breath against his lips, "I should lie more often."

"Don't you dare."

Still high on his climax, Elliot returned the kisses with more intensity, holding him by the waist.

"You should have told me earlier," Tyrell said between two kisses. "My beautiful and smart Elliot. Keeping files on people in case things get nasty."

"That’s not—"

"Mm?"

Tyrell stopped his kisses to look at him with wonder. He seemed too damn happy with his shining eyes and rosy cheeks. It wasn't the time to ruin the moment.

Elliot was about to ask if Tyrell needed help when he looked down and noticed that he was already taken care of.

He cleared his throat. "I think you need to change your clothes. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. And this is actually the first time I'm publishing something explicit in English 🥳!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! ❤️ Since this is really out of my comfort zone, I'd really like to have your feedbacks!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lactobacille)!
> 
> Keep in mind that I don't have any beta reader and that English is not my native language.


End file.
